Solo escuchame
by StarkSkywalker15
Summary: A veces, a pesar de ser un genio, necesita un poco de ayuda para entender a las mujeres y en especial a ella. Este es un pequeño regalito para M.P. Whispers ¡Feliz año nuevo! Este fanfic participa en el Amigo Invisible: ¡Feliz año nuevo! del foro La Torre Stark.


"Vamos, Stark. Tu puedes hacerlo, ya los has hecho miles de veces—bueno, solo una vez pero eso no importa. Has luchado contra alíens, dioses, dos súper soldados— los vengadores y un robot maniaco—, y contra el chico grande, esto no puede ser tan difícil ¿O sí?— Qué tal si… será mejor que lo deje para otro dia— ¡No! Solo di lo que tienes que decir, ve directo al punto y ya. Después, escucha, sonríe y asiente. Escucha, sonríe y asiente... Escucha, sonríe, y asiente, escucha, sonríe y asiente, escucha, sonríe y asiente." Estaba en su cuarto del que una vez fue el cuartel de los vengadores, y se estaba hablando a sí mismo a través de un espejo. Estaba bien peinado— solo se había pasado el cepillo dos veces— y llevaba un saco encima de una camiseta blanca. Aun no llevaba pantalones, solo sus bóxers porque aún no se decidía que ponerse. Se sentía como un adolescente de nuevo, preparándose para su primera cita con una chica.

Le tomo dos horas más para ponerse los pantalones y una hora en decidirse en subirse al auto. Todo ese rato se la paso yendo y viniendo de su cuarto a su auto y hablando consigo mismo.

"Mira sé que lo eche a perder pero si tan solo me dieras otra oportunidad…" Rhodey lo vio pasar varias veces por la ventana. Al principio estaba confundido y luego alcanzo a escuchar su balbuceo y solo lo miro incrédulo.

"… Ya sé que el conejo fue algo exagerado, además de que estaba feo—bueno, no estaba feo, era lindo… y gigante— ¡Pero la intención es lo que cuenta! ¿No?..."

"… Si, si, si, sé que aún no me he aprendido mi número de mi seguro social, pero míralo del lado bueno, al menos pude dar mi direcciona un terrorista…"

"Recuerdas aquella vez que te prepare un Omelet, yo no lo hice, lo compre antes de ir al aeropuerto en Mónaco. Olía horrible y tú eras la única persona que iba estar en el avión…"

"¿No estas embarazada, verdad?" Al auto

"¡Solo súbete al maldito auto!" A su cuarto…

"No, está ocupada, será otro dia." Al auto…

"¡Hoy es domingo idiota!" A su cuarto…

"¿Y si voy en la armadura?" Al auto…

"… Mejor la llamo…" A su cuarto

"Mala idea." Ida…

"¿Y si solo voy y le llevo unas rosas?"… Y de regreso. Para ese punto Rhodey se moría de carcajadas al ver su amigo como un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas.

"Espera… ¿Esta con su madre o en su departamento?"

"¡Deja de hablar contigo mismo!"

"Se ve enojar."

"¡Ugh, cállate y súbete al auto!"

"¡Deja de reírte de mí o, hmfmg…! ¡Agh!"

"Hombre, si no lo intentas nunca la tendrás de vuelta." Rhodey lo detuvo a medio camino. Estaba sonriendo por lo miserable que se vía su amigo. Normalmente era el en esa situación con las mujeres. Ahora parecía su turno de ser el 'sabio consejero'. "Solo súbete al auto y ve hablar con ella."

"¡Es que no lo entiendes! ¡Es muy probable que este preocupada por todo lo que paso, y cuando está preocupada generalmente termina enojada conmigo por ser un impulsivo y tomar riesgo innecesarios o por responder por todos ustedes!" Le contesto, para este punto comenzaba a sentir un ataque de ansiedad aproximarse. Necesitaba calmarse ¡Por el amor de Thor! "… Y esa fue la razón por la que nos dimos nuestro tiempo."

"Solo hazlo. Si algo sale mal ya sabes que aquí estoy." Tranquilizo a su amigo al verlo agitado. El ataque de ansiedad parecía llegar en cualquier momento, si no hacía algo pronto, sería más difícil convencerlo. "No es tan difícil. Has hablado con personas en posiciones más importantes que ellas, presidentes, reyes, príncipes… solo hazlo."

"¡Ugh!" _Okay, eso no fue de gran ayuda,_ pensó. Lo único que le quedaba era ser sincero porque si algo sabia de su amigo, es que odiaba que las personas fingieran. Él podía mentirle a la gente que no confiaba sobre quien era, actuar como un idiota egocéntrico pero con los pocos en los que confiaba siempre era sincero. Con ellos podía darse la vuelta sabiendo que jamas dejarían ir ese privilegio.

"Escucha," Dijo y espero un poco para ver si Tony seguía en el mundo real. Lo estaba y continúo. "Pepper no está enojada contigo, ella te sigue amando y es por eso que se fue. Porque no podía soportar ver a la persona que más amaba en el mundo entregar su corazón a personas que no lo apreciaban. Siempre que los vengadores cometían un error tú eras el que respondía por ellos y salía culpable. Y hasta donde sé, fuiste el único que le afecto más Nueva York pero ninguno de ellos le importo. Nadie ayudo cuando paso lo del Mandarín, hasta tú mismo aceptaste que no querías su ayuda. Al mismo tiempo que hacías todo lo posible para ganarte la aprobación del Cap ¿Pero sabes lo que pienso yo? Que aun sigues intentando complacer a un hombre muerto. Y mientras lo haces, te haces daño a ti mismo y a todos los de tu alrededor. Y Pepper también lo piensa, por eso en lugar de ir hablar con ella para remediar las cosas, porque no primero arreglas las cosas contigo mismo antes que nada."

"Yo no estaba intentando ganarme la aprobación de nadie." Murmuro entre dientes sin mirar a su mejor amigo. Y Rhodey solo se quedó callado con una fuerte mirada. Tony suspiro y lo volteo a ver.

"Bueno, tal vez sí." El ex-soldado le dio una pequeña sonrisa y el genio solo giro los ojos. "¿Pero cuál es el punto de esto? Aun así ella está enojada conmigo."

"Solo quería que entendieras como nos preocupamos Pepper y yo. Tony, no puedes seguir haciendo lo que haces, al menos no solo y ella quería que entendieras eso. Pero parece que, a pesar de que seas un genio, necesitaste un poco de ayuda."

"Y creo que por eso eres mi mejor amigo… muñecón." Al menos eso le tranquilizo un poco. Estaba muy agradecido por haberlo conocido aquella vez en el MIT. De no ser por él, quien sabe en qué dirección habría ido. Probablemente una parecida a Loki o simplemente un genio, billonario, y playboy más egoísta del mundo.

"Gracias." Asintió y le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su amigo.

"No tienes por qué agradecer. Solo… ¡No digas nada estúpido!" Ambos se rieron un poco, él sabía que solo estaba bromeando pero también iba en serio.

"Tratare." Se despidió de su amigo y se subió al auto. No tardo nada en encender el motor y conducir hasta la casa de la madre de Pepper. Media hora más tarde estaba en su puerta con su dedo oprimiendo en timbre. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que oyó a alguien acercarse y abrir la puerta.

Era su madre, Pepper se parecía mucho a ella solo que estaba seguro que sus distinguibles pecas eran heredadas de su padre.

"Tony, que sorpresa tenerte aquí." Lo saludo con un abrazo y luego sostuvo sus rostro entre sus manos. Él le dio una sonrisa disfrutando el gesto, aunque eso le hiciera recordar a su madre.

"Buenos días, Sra. Potts."

"Ow, cariño, ya te he dicho que puedes decime Ángela. Y no te preocupes, le diré a Ginny que estas aquí." Su madre no sabía nada sobre su 'tiempo, ella aun pensaba que seguían juntos. Y esperaba que asi fuera después de esto.

"Bien, parece que vienes a decirme algo." Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando ella llego.

"Uhm… ¿quisiera dar un caminata conmigo? No creo que aquí sea el lugar correcto para hablar sobre, tu sabes, nosotros."

"Ya no hay un nosotros, Tony." Cuando lo dijo, casi todas sus esperanzas salieron por la ventana pero decidió que aun así haría el intento.

"Solo escúchame, okay." Protesto. Pepper suspiro, cerró la puerta y se cruzó de brazos.

"Con una condición, Tony." Lo detuvo antes de que hablara de nuevo. "Si empiezas a balbucear, divagar o desviar el tema… voy a cerrarte la puerta en la cara y no habrá otra oportunidad ¿Entendiste?" Tony asintió algo nervioso. _¡Genial! Si apenas tuve las agallas para venir y ahora me pone estas condiciones._ Se quejó en su mente.

Pepper levanto las cejas para indicarle que ya podía decir lo que tenía que decir.

"Bien… bien, este… okay, sin balbuceos. Uhm… lo siento yo…" No podía evitarlo, estaba demasiado nervioso y se ponía aún más al ver que ella ya tenía su mano manija de la puerta. "Por favor, no lo hagas. Sé que aveces soy un idiota y un dolor en el trasero pero realmente trata—hago— el esfuerzo de no serlo. Aunque eso no es lo que quiero decirte.

Estoy aquí porque Rhodey me hizo ver por qué estas enojada conmigo—bueno, no enojada, si no preocupada y esas cosas—, el punto es… lo entiendo. Sé que soy yo el que siempre sale lastimado cada que los vengadores hacen algo solo porque decido hacerlo y eso no te gusta. Pero la verdad es… que no solo lo hago porque si, lo hago para protegerlos, porque lo cruel que puede ser la prensa y el gobierno cuando eres el centro del universo y eso lo aprendí desde niño. Ellos no están acostumbrados a eso, antes solo tenían que responder a sus mayores o a Fury. Y ahora tienen que responder ante todo el mundo. Después de Nueva York, hice todas esas armaduras para evitar más trabajo para los vengadores, para tuviera privacidad y solo me voltearan a ver a mi si uno de ellos cometía un error. Ultron fue lo mismo y sé que eso si fue realmente una gran metida de pata pero Wanda, ella me mostro mi futuro, ella me mostro que había una cosa aún más grande aproximarse y que por mi culpa morirían. Por eso hice a Ultron, quería protegerlos, y de nuevo falle. Y ahora con los acuerdos— bueno, no esperaba lo de Barnes…

Lo que quiero que entiendas es que todo lo que hecho, todo lo que hare, no importa que te enojes conmigo, que medio mundo me culpe o que los vengadores me odien, siempre voy a proteger a las personas por las que me preocupo. Eso es lo que hago, así es como soy y no voy a cambiar. Y sé que es doloroso verme pagar por los platos rotos pero no me importa mientras todos ustedes estén bien. Si no te gusta entonces te puedes ir, pero si te quedas tendrás que acéptalo tarde o temprano." Al fin lo dijo. Cuando termino no esperaba que Pepper se lanzara sobre el para darle un abrazo.

"Eres un idiota ¿lo sabias?" Dijo Pepper entre sollozos. Jamas se dio cuenta que había empezado a llorar. "Es solo que… Solo necesito que me prometas que no vas a llevar toda esa carga tu solo. No quiero ver de nuevo a la gente culpándote por sus tragedias. Y sé porque lo haces, pero a veces tienes que dejar que ellos también arreglen las cosas, que enfrenten a la gente cara a cara ¿okay?"

"¿Entonces, estamos de nuevo en una relación o solo somos buenos amigos?"

"Solo cállate y besame… Iron Man."


End file.
